The Joys of Being Pregnant
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Sequel to Melting Colors. Bulma knows she is pregnant and instead of dealing with family and friends at home, she decided to have her baby away from all of them. Bulma decided that it's time to visit an old friend from High School. Read and Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Sequel to Melting Colors. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I do however own, Sara she is a character of my making and please do not steal. I'm not an expert on pregnant women so if something is off please don't yell at me. Also this is my first time using first person point of view; it was kind of enjoyable to write. Read and Enjoy.

Every since I was a little girl I've always wondered what it was like to have a baby. I'm sure every girl in their childhood has thought about this at least once. I mean I know we've all carried around a baby in a plastic stroller, at least I have. I always thought pregnant women were happy and they looked so….beautiful. Well no one ever mentioned the throwing up, the early mornings and late nights, the weird eating habits, and the aching back. No one ever mentioned all the reality of pregnancy when I was dreaming of having a baby while I played with my dolls. And I got to find this all out the hard way thanks to _him. _And is he even here to deal with my raging hormones? Absolutely not! Just wait till he gets back then he's in for the biggest bitching out ever! Since I'm going through this he should at least be here so I can take it out on him.

I blew out a sigh, "Complaining won't help." I, Bulma Briefs, sat at my big, filled with projects, desk and was thinking about killing Vegeta. Yeah, I'm sooo mature. I really needed to start on these projects since I was going to be leaving soon.

Instead of doing projects I've decided to keep a journal of my nine months of pregnancy. I just hope I can keep the journal up. I know when I was younger I would go throw them like crushes. There is most likely a box full of unfinished diaries of my childhood days. Although, if I went through them now I'd most likely do the 'I just saw a bug dance.' You know, where your face scrunches up and your hands start to spas and instead of running away you just hop from foot to foot. I swear my mother has perfected it into an art form.

I've also decided to leave home –which is why I need to finish projects! – for the next nine months. Not that I'm ashamed of having Vegeta's baby out of wed lock but the unrelenting questions concerning Vegeta's and I relationship/acquaintance/thing…well hell I don't really know what to call it. How can I fully explain it to friends –who mind you love me and will flip when they hear this- when I can't even explain it to myself. Yeah, I can just see that going over well with a few people, namely Chichi and Yamcha. Those two can hold the longest grudges.

I don't know what Vegeta and I have, it's not love but it's not undying hate either. It's just comfortable. I never could understand those people who lived together but never wanted to get married…until now. I don't want to marry anyone and I would assume the same for Vegeta. Though you never really know what's going through his mind. And just because I'm having a baby it shouldn't change. I swear, tell that to Chichi and she'll turn into a dragon. I learned to stop talking to her about men and relationships the hard way. She's old fashioned. Can't really talk to my mother because….well it's just scary. Can you imagine your mother encouraging you to sleep around and want the juice details? It's not a pretty sight.

This leads me back to the leaving for my safety and for everybody's sanity. Instead of going somewhere close I've decided to go live with one of my high school buddies. Her name is Sara Petrol; she was an exchange student from America. I've been trying to go visit her anyways, but something always came up. I mean between saving the world, dealing with Vegeta and the company, I don't get much free time. I've already set everything up. I leave tomorrow for Mobile, Alabama. From what I've heard I'm in for a shock, I highly doubt that. As for why the sudden departure, well I think my mom is getting suspicious. I would love to tell her, but she just can't seem to keep her mouth closed. Sometimes it's a blessing and others, well it's a curse.

The next morning I crept out of the house, which is no easy feat, and about twenty-four hours, and two plane changes later the plane pulled into the Mobile Airport and we were all allowed off the plane. And boy was I ready to get off the stupid plane. Not only did I not have a window seat but I had to sit in the middle of a fat man who smelled and this lady who just wouldn't shut up. Someone was going to pay for sticking me in coach. I bet it was the new secretary. After waiting for the heavy set man to get up I was finally free to walk off the plane. I saw Sara as soon as I got off holding a sign with my name written across it.

"Sara" I yelled crossing the airport lobby holding out my arms as we clashed into a hug. Both of us giggling and smiling like goons.

"Bulma!" she said giving me a final hug and then pushing me back to take a good look. "You look great."

"I know," I said grinning and doing a little twirl for her.

Sara rolled her eyes and picked up my forgotten travel bag. "As conceited as ever, I see."

I snorted and we walked to the baggage claim with smiles. After waiting for what seemed like forever just to get my suit case we were in her small Honda Civic and going about ninety down the interstate. I had a firm grip on the 'oh shit' handle above my door and the dashboard. Sara weaved in and out of cars like she was playing frogger. I was starting to feel nauseous.

"You know, I was really surprised when you called and said you were coming to visit," she was saying and kept glancing over at me. I shrieked when we came close to hitting an eighteen wheeler and she swerved and continued talking like nothing happened. "I mean it was just out of the blue, you know? Very random, almost makes me think something is wrong or maybe you're in trouble."

I gave her an innocent strained smile. She just stared dryly at me. "Never could put one past you could I?" I said with the smile still strained.

"What's wrong?" she asked and before I could get a word in edge wise kept talking. "Not in trouble with drug lords? Oh, what about those sneaky Russians and there weapon smuggling? Oh, I know! You were helping out the FBI and now you need to go undercover because a killer is after you.'

"Sara," I began as she kept spouting off possibilities. "Sara? Sara!" I finally got her attention by yelling. "It's nothing that bad, plus I really did want to see you. I missed you."

Sara grinned as she actually used her blinker –I hadn't seen her use it since we got in the car- and signaled the next exit. "So are you going to tell me or do I need to keep guessing?" she asked while navigating through the streets. "How long are you staying anyways?"

I bit my lip and winced. "Nine months," I answered and waited for the yelling. I knew she'd put it together….

"You're pregnant?!" she almost hit a car and slammed on brake to avoid that incident. "Why aren't you home with the father of the baby, and why aren't your parents informed? Oh my god, it's a mob bosses kid isn't it?"

"Sara!" I exclaimed with a sigh. "Really where are you coming up with all this?"

She smiled sheepishly and returned her eyes to the road. "Books," she said clearing her throat. "I've been getting into murder mysteries lately and well I've been coming up with ideas."

"You've started writing again?" I asked not surprised. Sara was always reading and writing. I could just never get her to publish one, so instead of being a famous writer she lived on the gulf in an uninhabited part of the island as a marine biologist. The condominium people hadn't gotten a hold of Sara's little sanctuary because it's next to an animal preserve.

"Just toying around with ideas really," she said as she got onto another interstate. "Enough about me what about your condition?"

Damn, I had been hoping to not go through this now. "Well, I'm having a baby and its daddy isn't around, but he's coming back." I quickly added when Sara looked like she was going to pop with anger.

"No uh," she muttered, looking over at me. "I want the whole story with all details. It isn't that guy you've been off and on with for a while is it? What's his name…Yama?"

"Yamcha," I supplied sighing. This was going to be a long drive. "Well it began…" I told her everything from Vegeta and Napa's arrival and on too the recent incident with the painting experiment. Sara's eyebrows had risen at that part. I could feel my face flame.

The whole tale took the last remaining two hours of the drive to Sara's house. We got there just as the sun was setting. Sara's drive way was dirt with over grown trees hanging over, we pulled up next to the small beach house that over looked the Gulf of Mexico. I opened the door and could instantly hear the sea gulls calling out to one another and hear the waves lap upon the shore. The smell was fresh and soothed me after the terrorizing ride. My eyes set back upon the beach house and I laughed. Just liked Sara had said she wanted to do she had painted her house a bright purple. There was a rough iron fence around the front, instead of a white picket fence, and a stone gargoyle sat inside the fence. His name, I already knew, was Charles.

"So can I run around naked or what?" I asked with a grin.

"You can start stripping now," she answered as she opened the trunk and pulled out my bags. I laughed as I helped her and we went into the house. Ever since I knew Sara she'd always wanted a place where she wouldn't have neighbors and could run around naked in the forest if she wanted to. Also the house, gargoyle, and wrought iron fence had also been in her description.

We spent the next three hours fixing a dinner of fried shrimp and virgin daiquiris, while catching up. Sara had caught me up to date on her love life, which wasn't one since she broke it off with Jake. She'd called me when they first started dating which was a few months ago, I was surprised to hear she broke it off. She had clinging issues.

"He wasn't going anywhere with his future and I wasn't going to support his ass," had been her answer. I thought it logical, Sara had always been terrified of not being able to support herself or not have what she wanted. I think it stemmed to her parents being divorced and hearing about money problems. After dinner we sat out on the porch swing sipping on the daiquiris watching the beach.

"You sure you don't mind me staying that long?" I asked glancing back over at her.

"Absolutely not," she said grinning. "I'm glad that you trusted me enough and I'll help you through this. It shouldn't be too bad."

We were both wrong in that assumption. The first few weeks went by were fine till I started getting morning sickness a month into my stay. Sara had tried to help me but had ended up having to run to the other bathroom. Her stomach couldn't handle the smell or watching me puke. So after that incident I decided that she could support me by making a suitable breakfast instead of holding my hair back. She agreed immediately. She also took time off from her work to take me to my scheduled doctor appointments –where we had to explain we weren't lesbian couples. After the first four appointments we decided to let them think what they wanted. It just wasn't any use in explaining anymore. I felt bad because Sara's dating list grew incredible short while I stayed with her. I did keep up with my journal though, and I ended ever single entry so far with: Vegeta is so dead.

So four months into my stay and I was already as fat as I ever wanted to be, but I knew I'd get bigger. Sara was at work at the local marina and I was sitting out in the sun on a lawn chair. Sara was right on one thing, having no neighbors could be a blessing, I'd be coming home with out any tan lines and a baby boy. As I sat in the lawn chair I had a book of baby names and a pad of paper where I was writing my favorite boy names. I'd been at this for weeks when I found out my baby was a he. I was doing exactly that when I car pulled into the drive. I didn't bother to move since I figured it was just Sara.

I heard a cough and looked up to see a man who had turned to give me some privacy. My eyes flew open as I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded embarrassed and angry.

"My name is Jake Skinner," the man answered still not looking at me. From behind he didn't look too bad. He was about six three with sandy brown hair and tanned. He must have worked outside.

"You're Sara's ex," I asked, shoving my list into the baby names book and setting it down. "So what has you sniffing around here?"

"Well I'd heard some rumors that Sara was having a baby," he said rubbing the back of his neck, still not turning to look at me. "I thought I'd investigate."

"Well you're wrong," I answered, pursing my lips together. _What is he up too?_

He coughed, "I can see that. You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am but I only know that you could be Sara's lesbian lover."

I groaned. "I swear does every one know everything around here? And you can turn around now, I'm some what decent."

Jake turned with a grin. "Yeah, just about. So you gonna explain or is it true?"

"I'm Bulma, Sara's friend from High School. I came to visit her while I was pregnant. We are not, repeating! Not lovers!" I picked up my book and walked towards the house, walking up the stairs. Jake followed. "Well since you know what's going on shouldn't you be, I don't know…leaving?"

"Naw, I'll just wait for Sara to get back," he said still smiling. I was seriously starting to get irritated. "I needed to talk to her about something anyways."

Scowling I let him into the house anyways. "Stay in the kitchen," I said, walking down the hall to the guest room and changed into some maternity clothes. They were positively depressing. "Ugh, someone really should make cute clothes for pregnant people." Once dressed, I walked back into the kitchen, satisfied that Jake hadn't moved.

"So…how come you're not with your family during all this?" Jake asked, from sitting on the stool. "Just curious."

"Because it raises too many questions that I don't feel like answering," I retorted, picking up the stool and setting it down so I could set across from him. "Besides, that isn't the _real _issue here. Why are you really here?"

Jake's smile seemed a bit more strained. "I don't think that's an issue. And I'd rather just talk to Sara."

"Sure you would," I snorted. "But you'll have to get through me first. I'm not sure she'd appreciate you coming around her house like this. What did you intend to surprise her when she showed up home from work, Oh…I don't know break into her house of something?" I leveled a suspicious look at him.

"What?" he asked, his eye twitched. "Oh, I get it. You must read books and get fanciful ideas too. So I'm gonna guess you're a writer?"

"No, I'm a scientist and I'm very serious about my accusation. What were you planning on doing?"

"Look, I just thought she was pregnant and I hadn't heard of her taking a new lover since we broke up a few months ago. I thought it was my kid and she wasn't even gonna tell me." He looked serious, with his hands running through his hair.

"Oh….well she's not so you're okay." He gave me an undecipherable look. I don't think I made his top ten likeable peoples list.

"I'm still going to talk to her," he said leveling me with a good hard look. I straighten my back and crossed my arms over my overly large breasts and glared. It was a perfect come back…well it would have been if I didn't have to run to the bathroom and spill my lunch.

I'm going to let you in on a little secret; I hate throwing up! It's nasty, makes my eyes water and my mouth feel like I'd just eaten nasty toothpaste. Leaning over the toilet, Jake draped a damp wash cloth over my neck.

"You alright?" he asked, with a touch of concern.

I flushed the toilet but didn't move. I had to make sure my stomach was settled before I decided to move away from the safety of the porcelain toilet. "Yeah, just peachy! I swear to God I'll kill him! I will, even if it takes me forever to do it I will. I don't care how strong he is." I peeked at Jake and he looked a little scared. Good, he should be that way he'd never force this on any woman.

"Well if you're okay…" he trailed off when the front door slammed open.

"Why the hell is Jake's jeep in my drive way?!" came the yell of Sara in the front door.

"Thanks for asking if I was okay," I yelled back before dry heaving. "God, I really hate this. I mean look at me? I'm as big as a whale and spend most of my time leaning over a toilet!"

"Awww, Bulma," Sara sympathized, stepping into the bathroom and hug me. "It's only for four more months." I groaned and laid my head tub.

After cleaning up the bathroom, I found myself once again sitting across from Jake while Sara made dinner. Sara set down a bottle of water in front of me, but didn't bother with Jake. He was looking a little peeved at being ignored.

"Sara," Jake sighed, "we need to talk could you come outside for a minute?"

"No, you can just start talking now or you can leave," she responded not looking at him. I gave him a cat like smile, couldn't get rid of me that easily.

"Alright, fine," he accepted, ignoring me now.

"Sara," he started out. "I've been thinking." Sara snorted. "We should get back together. I can change and I've missed you."

"Bull shit," Sarah responded, flipping over the pancakes. I had a craving…so sue me. "Get real, Jake. You cheated on me with Katharine; you know how I felt about cheating."

"He cheated you on!" I yelled turning my hormone driven anger on the man sitting across from me. "Why you no good bastard, I can't believe you're letting him sit in the house."

"Ah, I'm over it," Sara said placing pancakes in front of me. "Besides he's said his peace now he can leave." Sara turned to the fridge and set out the butter, strawberry syrup and a bowl of apricots, before fixing her own plate.

"Damn it, Sara," Jake sighed. "I've tried to explain what happened, why can't you just believe me?"

"Like I've said," Sara replied dryly. "I'm over it."

Later that night, after Jake had left and the pancakes had been eaten, we were sitting in the living room on the floor with my baby name book, as well as many other baby objects surrounding us.

Sara picked up the video recorder and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's this for?"

"I want you to video take the birth."

"What?" she chocked, looking between me and the recorder. "I thought you wanted him to stay around not run screaming from you? Are you trying to keep your baby's daddy away, cause this will sure as hell scare him."

"Nonsense," I smiled. "Besides this way he'll know exactly what happened while he went away. And who knows he might be interested in the process and want to see it, so I thought it'd be a good idea. That way I can torture him with it if need be."

"If you show him a video of the birthing he's liable to go back to outer space and can we say mortified and traumatized?"

"Hello? And I'm not? Excuse me but he can sit through a few hours of it, I mean I've had five months and four more to go. Besides watching a birth is not _that_ frightening."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, looking at me with a sly smile.

"You're on."

Three and a half months later and more baby shopping, I was arriving closer to my due date. My parents still didn't know anything, nor did my friends. All was going great, except for the little monsters kicking and me having to pee ever four minutes. "I'm so ready for him to be out!" I yelled, rolling over on the couch.

"Well you've got plenty enough for him to be out," Sara responded stepping over the many bags I'd collected while I'd been bored during the day. "How are you going to get this home by the way?"

"I'll just ship it over," I said, letting my head fall off the side of the couch. "Besides I'm sure once my mom finds out, I'll be rolling in plenty of toys and clothes. Well after she gets over the not telling her. She's been hinting at grandkids since I was out of High School. I really don't know how my dad stands it."

"Yeah…you're mom…scary that one," Sara said, making her way to the kitchen. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I'm starting to like Trunks the more I think about it," I answered, getting off the couch to go sit at the counter. "Will you cut me up an apple, please?"

Sara pursed her lips but grabbed an apple and began cutting. Once she was done, she placed the apple slices in front of me and brought out the strawberry syrup. "I love you," I said smiling, she knew me all too well.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she muttered as she rummaged through the kitchen. "I'm not loved, I'm just the slave."

"But a very good slave," I responded, eating the slices after pours the syrup on them.

"You're starting to gross me out," she said, watching me eat. "Really, I think this is turning me off on reproducing."

"Well aren't you full of joy about parenthood."

"Hey," she said, holding up her hands. "I'm just not cut out to be a breeder."

"I was talking about your choice of words," I retorted dryly.

"I'm a biology major," she laughed. "It comes with the degree." She turned on the oven and pulled out a package of chicken breasts and thighs. "Back to the original point, don't you think _he_ should be able to help pick the name?"

"He isn't here, so too bad for him." I know I sounded a little on edge, but hell I was about ready to strangle Vegeta the next time I saw him. Least he could do was be here, so I could take out my murderous tendencies right?

Sara smiled, "Okay, then. Won't mention that again."

I woke up with a horrible stomach pain. Checking the bed to make sure it wasn't wet from my water breaking, I decided Trunks just wouldn't settle down tonight. Rolling onto my back, I sighed because tonight was looking to be another sleepless night. I wasn't worriedly over much buy the pain, I'd actually gotten used to most of it but when it started to get progressively worse, I started to worry.

Getting out of the bed, I carefully made my way down to Sara's room. Without bothering to knock, I stepped into the room and shook Sara awake. "Sara something is wrong," I said.

Sara woke up instantly and looked me over, she got out of the bed quickly and grabbed her keys and slipped her shoes on. "Let's take you to the hospital," she said, giving me a worried look as she helped me into my shoes and out the door. It was a long drive, as the pain came to a whole new level. I was reduced to tears, it hurt so badly! Then it happened, my water broke.

"Holy hell!" Sara exclaimed she was starting to look panicked. She was driving a little over the speed limit but it was still a while till the hospital. "Are you okay? I mean….hell; I'm not ready for this."

Having Sara panicked was starting to get to me. Neither one of us had been around expectant mothers nor had we been one so this whole experience was new and an eye opener. "I don't think I am either."

"You're the one who was whining for it to be out!"

"I didn't mean right this minute! And he is not an _it_!" She looked at me like I was crazy. What Trunks was not an it.

"Well can you last a few more minutes we're almost there," she said, her knuckles were turning white as she griped the steering wheel. "I mean, I can't deliver a baby. So you better not be letting him come out yet."

"Just shut up and drive," I grumbled, leaning my head back and squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm thinking maybe we actually should have gone to those birthing classes."

"You think?!" she said in a high pitched voice. I looked over at her with a frown; boy was she going to get it when this was all over. But then Sara really did look frightened.

Once at the hospital, I was rushed through the halls and into a room, where I was set up on a birthing bed, complete with the foot holds. I was not excited about that, but now that Sara and I'd been reassured that it was normal and okay, we'd calmed down a bit. As I waited on the bed, Sara was suiting up so she could come in and watch. I looked up when the door opened and Sara looked as white as the sheets I was laying in. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm most likely to have nightmares for a week," she muttered, coming to stand next to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeap," I said reassuring her as well as myself. Plenty of women went through this all around the world and they didn't die. I'd be fine, but the baby not. That thought was a whole other thing and I refused to dwell too much on it. "Oh, did you get the camera?"

Sara glared at me.

"What? I want it video taped," I said smiling, and then clenched my teeth when another labor pain racked my body. "Oh, that one hurt."

"I'll get the doctor and find a camcorder," she said walking out of the room, mumbling about crazy pregnant women and their wanting to video tape the most horrifying experience on earth.

I laughed, I had too. This was why I had wanted to be with Sara through all this. With her attitude I didn't have time to over think things, I hadn't had time to think that much about Vegeta and what would happened when I told him about Trunks. She was like a rock, through all this. When this was over, I was going to pay for her to have a vacation to anywhere she wanted; she definitely deserved it for putting up with me for nine months.

My attention was brought back to reality when the doctor entered the room with a clip board and a nurse behind him. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. I'm just going to check out dilated you are and then we'll see about getting your son out of there."

"Good, he's already starting to turn out as a little monster," I muttered smiling. He was a little terror alright, but at least he was my little terror.

"Smile for the camera," Sara said, holding the camcorder. "Before I do anymore of this, I was to get you on tape saying that if you see this then decided to kill me, you'll claim this was in fact your idea and I tired to persuade you from doing it."

"Alright, it was my idea and I can't murder you if you make me look bad," I retorted crossing my arms. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeap, ewww…Oh my god. I didn't think it could get that big," Sara had the camcorder pointed at my bottom half. She gulped, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yeap, this must be ya'lls first," the doctor said smiling.

"Yeah, something like that," Sara said, still looking a little shocked.

"And it's not like that," I explained. The doctor gave me a nice smile. I was ready to kick him. How many times am I going to have to explain that Sara and I weren't a couple?

Five hours, many screams, and shouts later, I held Trunks in my arms for the first time. He was so…beautiful. "Hey," I whispered to him, my finger touching him on the nose. "Welcome into the world. I promise it's not always so startling." I smiled thinking about what all we'd gone through together in the past five hours. Poor Sara was sitting in a chair with a nurse fretting over her. She looked worse then I did, but then again I hadn't been the one to video tape the whole event.

"Sara you want to hold your nephew?" I asked, once the nurse left.

"Give me a minute to get over the fact that a baby just came out of a hole that he shouldn't have been able to do," she squeaked as I laughed.

Trunks gave a small cry and I stopped and returned my attention back to him. "You're already demanding," I muttered holding him closer to my breast so he could drink. "Just like your daddy."

"He's handsome," Sara finally said giving me a small smile. "But I've just decided that I'll adopt."

"When you meet the right person I'm sure you won't mind."

She snorted at that but came over to sit on the side of the bed so she could watch him too. "So you're actually sticking to Trunks? Are you sure you don't want Vegeta to help you name him?"

"Nope, his name is Trunks. I've already decided and he's already in my heart."


End file.
